SENTIMIENTOS REMIX
by KuranKaname001
Summary: despues de lo ocurrido con Rido Kaname y Yuki se fueron a Francia ahi empezaron una nueva vida pero muchas aventuras y momentos graciosos les esperan
1. Chapter 1

SENTIMIENTOS REMIX.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenence le pertenece a Matsuri Hino

-Yuki voy a dejar a tu padre en el aeropuerto vuelvo pronto.

-Si, esta bien Kaname.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto un silencioso Zero estaba escondido en un árbol a 10 m de la Mansión Kuran cuando vio a Kaname salir de ella con Kaien Cross muy despreocupadamente y entonces pensó: Genial ya tengo via libre para matar a Yuki y a esas bestias que suele llamar hijos por lo que me hizo. entonces apenas iva a mover un pie cuando un hombre lobo salió de la nada y le quito la bloody rose. el lobo se fue corriendo y decidio perseguirrlo sino conque mataria a Yuki entonces lo persiguio y para cuando alcanzo al lobo se dio cuenta de que estaban en un fozo muy profundo y vio que la bloody rose estaba atras del lobo asi que se acerco y le dio un palazo con artemis a el lobo, el lobo se hizo a un lado adolorido.

dejando al alcance de zero la bloody rose, este pense:

-Ja, que facil.

y para cuando zero se agacho para tomar la bloody rose dos lobos se abalanzaron sobre el cuello de zero destrozandolo, matandolo despues estos lobos se convirtieron en humanos y le prendieron fuego a los pedazos de zero haciendolo cenizas mientras el aire se las llevaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la Mansión Kuran.

-Mama quiero un baño- dice Haru.

-Si, esta bien haru vamos.

Hana se quedo leyendo el libro que le leia su papa su favorito cuando escucho el timbre. Ella sabia que no debia abrir la puerta si no estaba su mamá pero de todas maneras la abrio y se encontro con una figura imponente uniforme blanco, ojos color rojo borgoña y cabello tinto su papi.

-Papi!

-Hola hija.

Kaname entro la abrazo y la giro al vuelo entonces hana dijo:

-Papi ¿porque timbraste en lugar de entrar con la llave.

-Porque se me olvido la llave y no queria usar mis poderes.

-A bueno papi.

-Donde esta tu madre hana?

-A le esta dando un baño a Haru.

-A bueno entonces yo también te voy a dar un baño porque mañana les tengo a los tres una sorpresa muy agradable y divertida.

-Bueno vamos al baño.

Mientras eso pasaba Yuki estaba secando a haru y le pasaba su piyama a Haru para que se la pusiera entonces lo acompañó hasta su cuarto para arroparlo en la cama y darle las buenas noches.

Metete a la cama le dijo a Yuki a Haru para despues sentarse a lado de el.

-Buenas noches mi pequeño Kaname.

-Buenas noches mamá.

-Oye no le vayas a decir a tu padre pero creo que tu estas mas guapo que el cuando tenia tu edad!

-No tranquila mamá no se lo diré. jaja

-Bueno ya duermete.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hana se terminaba de secar mientras Kaname le pasaba su pijama para que se la ponga la acompaña a su cuarto la arropa y le dice:

-Buenas noches mi pequeña Yuki.

-Buenas noches papi.

-Oye no le vayas a decir a tu madre pero creo que tu estas mas guapa que ella cuando tenía tu edad!

-No te preocupes papi no se lo voy a decir tranquilo.

-Buena a dormir que ya es tarde.

Salio de la habitacion con una pequeña risita por lo que le habia dicho a su hija, entonces caminaba por el pasillo en busca de Yuki, la encontro la beso, y la abrazo al aire y le dijo.

-Y haru Yuki

-A ya lo arrope y le di las buenas noches.

-a que yo tambien ya acoste a hana.

-a bueno entonces ya podemas hacer esto.

la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su cuarto la acosto sobre la cama se encimo en ella y la empezo a besar se besaron por 10 mins cuando dijo:

-Listo, esta mañana les tengo una sorpresa a todos y debemos descansar muy bien y creo que de todos, tu eres la que tiene que descansar mas, porque para esto vas a necesitar de todo tu autocontrol para esto. jiji.

-Bueno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro cuarto.

Haru no podia dormir ante la idea de la sorpresa que su papa le habia dicho que tenia para ellos cuando de repente vio la puerta de su cuarto abierta y vio una figurita que reconoció como la de su hermosa hermana. Cuando ella dijo:

-Onni-san no puedo dormir y parece que tu tampoco puedes me puedo dormir contigo?

-Si, hana ven aqui.

Entonces agarro un pedazo de Colcha y la abrio para que su hermana se metiera y se arropara le encataban las noches en que dormia con su hermana era de lo mejor.

En cuanto su hermana se metio en su cama la rodeo con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y esta la sobo la mano que tenia a su alcanze dormidos con una sonrisa en la boca .

En la mañana la luz entraba inundando la habitacion de los esposos Kuran. Yuki se retorcia en su cama mientras abria lentamente los ojos encontrandose con un Kaname despierto mirandola tiernamente a los ojos y dijo:

-Buenas dias Yuki.

-Buenos dias Amor.


	2. La Residencia Aido

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino**

-Oye yuki que te parece que yo despierte a haru y tu a hana.

-Okey.

Se levantaron y Yuki fue a despertar a Hana y Kaname a Haru pero cuando Yuki llegó a la habitación de hana descubrió que estaba vacía mientras eso pasaba Kaname esta abriendo la habitación de haru y se asombró y enterneció con lo que vio un Haru y una Hana dormidos abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus caras.

En eso Yuki venia del el cuarto de hana con una cara de extrañez pero en cuanto estuvo al lado de Kaname y vio lo que el veia su cara cammbio a felicidad entonces Kaname dijo:

-Hay se parecen a nosotros cuando éramos pequeños.

-Si, ya se que hermoso, bueno a despertarlos ya es tarde.

-Haru despierta-dice Kaname.

-Hana despierta-dice Yuki.

Poco a poco hana fue abriendo los ojos y al encontrarse en esa posición con su hermano se puso roja tomate y yuki le sonrio lo mismo fue con Haru fue abriendo sus poco a poco los ojos y en cuanto vio a su padre y en la posición que estaba con su hermana se puso rojo tomate y su padre al igual que Yuki y dijeron al unísono con voz cariñosa:

-¡Levantense!-

Entonces Hana y Haru se levantaron y Hana se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y yuki tambien se fue a arreglar quedandose Kaname con Haru embobado! y entonces Kaname dijo:

-Bien hecho hijo muy bien si que eres bueno para esto eres mejor que yo!

-De que hablas papa?

-De tu hermana y tu.

-A eso.

-Si, eso.

-Tu y tu hermana durmiendo juntos con esa sonrisa en los labios.

-Yo tarde mucho en hacerlo tu mama, tu mama y yo no dormimos juntos hasta que ella tenia 17 años.

- A okey gracias papi

-Ahora a cambiarte que vamos a ir con la sorpresa okey

-y ten cuidado con Ruka Junior que te va a acosar hasta el cansancio porque va a estar enamorada de ti.

-Porque?

-Porque su mama es Ruka Sounen y ella estaba o esta enamorada de mi y como tu eres la reencarnacion mia en pequeño seguramente Ruka va a querer que su hija logre lo que ella no pudo.

-A gracias papa.

-De nada hijo ahora a cambiarnos.

-Si, papa.

Entonces Kaname se fue a su cuarto y encontro a Yuki quien le dijo:

-Hola Kaname ¿Que tanto le decías a Haru?

-A solo le hacia una Advertencia.

-Sobre que?

-sobre Ruka Junior.

-A ya entiendo- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pero porque no creo que los gustos para hombres se hereden.

-No, pero estoy seguro de que Ruka convencio a su hija a ir detras de Haru porque el es yo mismo en pequeño.

-Porque me parece que se ve igual que yo en las fotos mias de pequeño que Ruka le compro a Aido que Aido tomo para su coleccion de fotos mias.

-Ah ya veo bueno ya termine; yuki iva con un vestido pegado.

-Yo tambien y el traia un traje negro: zaco negro camisa blanca y corbata negra.

y se fueron a la habitacion de sus hijos los encontraron y sonrieron al ver que se veian iguales a ellos.

bajaron se fueron en limonsina a la residencia Aido poco antes de llegar Hana pregunto:

-Donde estamos?

-Vamos llegando a la Residencia Aido.

-Asi la residencia Aido donde estan tus amigos nobles verdad papi.

-Si hija precisamente.

-A donde también esta ese chico rubio y de ojos azules que controla el hielo, Aido si del que tanto habla mama.

Ante eso Kaname puso una cara de celos por lo que Yuki se apresuro a decir:

-Si hana Aidou y yo somos muy buenos amigos amigos- repitiendo la palabra y haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigos.

Para lo cual la cara de Kaname se relajo.

-Bueno llegamos- dijo Kaname.

Se bajaron caminaron por la entrada y timbraron les abrieron y los vieron con respeto y temor y cariño la mirada correcta para la Imponente familia Sangre Pura Kuran.

La primera en saludar fue Yuki, quien dio su saludo en general pero mas para Rima y Aidou que la saludaron felizmente.

-Hola Kaname y Yuki-sama.

-Hola Aidou.

-Aidou que te dije del termino -sama -dijo Yuki con una mirada siniestra y un tono de reproche en la voz.

-Que no se lo diga, lo siento.

-Bueno cambiando de tema les presento a nuestros hijos Haru Kuran y Hana Kuran.


	3. LA RESIDENCIA AIDO part2

**DISCLAIMER: VAMPIRE KNIGHT NO ME PERTENCE LE PERTENCE A MATSURI HINO SI ME PERTENECIERA RUKA YA HUBIERA MUERTO Y ZERO TAMBIEN.**

-asi esque mi esposa e hija se estan arreglando.

Despues de 5 minutos.

Una niña pequeña se diviso en la escalera junto con una mujer atras.

La niña me miro y por alguna razon se me hizo conocida y entonces salio la mujer que se parecia a Yori no no era ella pero como podia estar aqui a menos que, en eso Yori dijo:

-Hola Yuki y Kaname

-Hola Yori

-Mira te presento a mi hija Yori Junior.

-Hola Yori Junior yo soy Kuran Yuki y el es mi esposo Kuran Kaname y mis hijos Kuran Haru y Kuran Hana.

La pequeña Yori se quedo petrificada ante nuestra mencion nos veia con unos ojos de tremendo temor y respeto la misma mirada que todos los demas vampiros nos dan solo que esta está a 1000 porciento seguramente Yori le ha deber hablado de nosotros, Para ese entonces Mini Aidou, se acerco a la pequeña Yori y le dio tres palmadas en el hombro para lo que la niña reacciono.

-Ahh… Mucho gusto en conocerlos Kaname-sama y Yuki-sama.

-No el gusto es mio Yori- le dije con una sonrisa y ella me sonrio timidamente pero aun se veia en sus ojos y en el aura de la niña terror y temor y pense porque sera y cuando Kaname se acerco y se inclino para saludarla de mano su terror y temor se elevo niveles estratosfericos y ahi fue cuando me di cuenta por la niña tenia terror y temor en la mirada todavia Kaname suele ser muy frio y no muestra ningun tipo de sonrisa cuando no se dirigia a mi o a nuestros hijos asi que comprendi y le di el mensaje mental a Kaname el cual hizo una sonrisa que hizo desaparecer el terror y temor anormales para que tenga el temor y respeto normales por ser nosotros sangre pura y por ser la familia mas poderosa y entonces Kaname le dijo saludandola de mano.

-Al contrario el gusto es todo mio-dijo Kaname.

Entonces Kaname dijo- Donde estan todos?

-Y dije normalmente estan todos juntos.

Los llamare-dijo Kaname

pero para ese entonces Aidou habia notado el creciente enojo del sangre pura por hacerlo esperar asi que tal como les dijo a sus amigos cuando Kaname notara su ausencia conjelaria una campana que al conjelarse haria un sonido casi inaudible a los oidos del purasangre.

La conjelo y despues de un segundo bajaron Akatski con Ruka tomados de la mano lo que me sorprendio sobremanera y ademas por el aura de amor que emanaba de ellos dos atras de ellos vi unos niños iguales a ellos y pense OHH DIOS MIO AL FIN O SI GENIAL pero luego pense oh ahora la amenaza no es para mi ni para Kaname ahora es para Haru y Hana megda la advertencia de Kaname se la repeti mentalmente y vi su aura hasta ahora habia sido impasible pero en cuanto vio a Haru se torno a Amor cacas, la del chico tambien era amor pero no hacia Haru, era hacia Mini Ruka el mismo caso o que megda se acercaron y se saludaron.

**PERDON POR HACERLOS ESPERAR ESTOS DOS DIAS PERO ESQUE TENIA EXAMEN DE QUIMICA Y ME OBLIGARON A ESTUDIAR.**


	4. La Monarquia Kuran

- Por cierto donde esta ichiju

-No se-contesto Kaname

Aido quien se habia percatado del enojo del pura sangre otra vez se apresuro a decir

-Ahhh… debe de estar ayudandole a Mini Ichiju a bañarse

-con que tambien tienes hijos Aido-

-hijo y si pero no esta tan feliz como nosotros- contesta Shiki

-Porque ¿Que paso?- pregunte

-Cuando nacio Mini Ichiju al año la vampira se fue dejando solo a el y a Mini Ichiju

-Uyy que mal hay que esperarlos porque tengo importantes asuntos que hablar con todos.

-Okey Kaname-sama lo que ordene-

Despues de 20 mins

Ichiju iba bajando las escaleras y dijo:

-Buenos dias Kaname-sama y Yuki-sama les presento a mi hijo Mini Ichiju Asato

Kaname y yo nos levantamos y nos inclinamos y tomamos de las manos a Ichiju y djimos:

-Buenos dias Ichiju

-Buenos dias Kaname-sama y Yuki-sama.

y entonces Kaname dijo:

-Ivan!

en ese momento Ivan el mayordomo aparecio haciendonos una reverencia a mi y a Kaname y dijo:

-Si señor.

-Ivan tengo asuntos importantes que atender con todos aqui asi que pido que cuide a los todos los niños aqui presentes y espero que cuando regresemos los niños esten sanos y salvos me has entendido Ivan?

-Si Kaname-sama

-Okey Ivan

-Vengan todos

Subimos al despacho de Aido me sente en la silla y Yuki en la de Alado y dije:

-Amigos Mios a llegado el momento de restaurar la monarquia Kuran.

-Como guste Kaname-sama

-Estas seran las bases de toda la monarquia primero sera una monarquia absolutista abra que matar a John Locke ese vampiro Clase C y tambien habra que matar al consejo vampirico

-Okey Kaname-sama

-Segundo estos seran los estamentos

-Seran Reyes, Nobles, Burgueses y la sociedad vampirica

-Yo y Yuki seremos los reyes Hanabusa Aido, Akatski Kain, Takuma Ichiju Asato, Senri Shiki , Rima Touya , Seiren y Ruka Sounen seguiran siendo nobles los vampiros clase C seran los burgueses y los vampiros Clase D seran el pueblo.

-Kaname-sama disculpe la intromision pero los gobiernos absolutos son hereditarios y nosotros somos Inmortales.

-Mi querido Aidou esta es la solucion cuando Haru y Hana cumplan la mayoria de edad ascenderan al trono y yo y Yuki actuaremos de consejeros principales.


	5. La Monarquia Kuran Parte 2

-Ahora amigos míos les diré cuáles serán sus cargos reales porque todos van a tener uno.

-Tu Aidou vas a ser mi consejero principal tu trabajo será darme consejos cuando los ocupe.

-Tu Ichiju seras el teniente del ejército real y dado que el cargo de teniente solo es para vampiros nobles seras tu y ahora tu trabajo será reclutar y entrenar vampiros Clase C para el ejercito solo Clase C.

-Shiki tu seras el canciller.

-Kain tu seras el tesorero contabilizaras los recursos del reino.

-y tu Seiren seras como siempre nuestra guardaespaldas personal.

Acabaremos y lucharemos con los niveles E de una vez por todas para poder tener en nuestro reino paz y armonía, haremos alianza con los cazadores.

-Bueno Ichiju tu primer encargo real será Matar a John Lock es vampiro clase C con ideales constitucionalistas.

-Como desee Kaname-sama, ruego cuide a Mi hijo.

-No te preocupes Ichiju, cuidare a tu hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la Sala

Ivan estaba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa de la sala para vigilar y asegurarse que cada uno de los niños, Kuran, Hanabusa, Senri, Akatski, y el niño Asato estuvieran ahí sentados tranquilos y a salvo los miro por un minuto más y se agacho a abrocharse los cordones de uno de sus zapatos cuando se levanto volvió a verlos y a contar de a uno por uno a ver si faltaba Kain-san Mini Ruka-san Mini Ichiju-san Mini Yori-san Mini Aido-san cuando voltio a lado de la señorita Hanabusa vio que el señorito Hanabusa no estaba para lo que la niña hizo una pequeña sonrisa entonces Ivan se levanto un poco enojado con la niña por haberlo dejado escapar entonces decidió interrogar a la niña.

-¿Dónde esta tu hermano niña?-

-No lo se señor-dijo la niña sinceramente.

-No, acaso no lo sabes-dijo el hombre en un tono sarcástico.

-No señor no lo se.

-Pues mira muchachita a mi no me importa que seas una noble o que tu papa sea amigo del sangre pura mas poderoso que eh conocido, tampoco me importa que los hijos sangre pura de los sangre pura que están allí arriba estén oyendo lo que te digo y hago porque yo se perfectamente que tu sabes a donde fue Mini Aido Hanabusa y también se que el señorito Kuran tuvo algo que ver en esto.


End file.
